Confrontation
by rudebeast1234
Summary: Nyssa confronts Oliver about marrying Felicity.


Nyssa was in her safe house at New York when she saw the news of her Husband's and Felicity's wedding. On the TV it showed a picture of them together in a chapel with the caption Mayor Queen marries IT specialist Felicity Smoak, wearing a black tux and a white wedding dress.

Seeing the picture on the TV made Nyssa feel angry and upset. She cared for Oliver deeply -no she loved him and she thought Oliver felt the same but recent activities have shown otherwise. Perhaps she was too laidback concerning their relationship and allowed Oliver and Felicity to get closer. She needed to see him.

Felicity had already stopped them from living together at Nanda Parbat, ruling together.

She wasn't going to let that annoying bitch take her husband and would kill her if necessary. It would be her right.

"To Star City"

In the bunker team arrow had just returned from fighting and where patching each other back up.

"Cayden's army is going to be a problem if we don't stop them soon" said Diggle.

"Yes and it doesn't help that the others keep getting in our way" said Oliver.

"We need to cripple their army somehow".

"Husband!" shouted Nyssa angry and upset, storming into the bunker.

"Nyssa?" asked Oliver surprised.

"Why are you here?" asked Felicity icily.

"Why are you angry and upset?" asked Oliver, ignoring Felicity's rudeness.

"Why am I hearing that you have married another in my absence and from on the TV and not in person at least?" asked Nyssa angrily.

"Yes Nyssa, I have married Felicity and I didn't think that it mattered" said Oliver.

"What do you mean, you didn't think it would matter? I am your wife and you should have asked me before marrying some whore" retorted Nyssa.

"I am not a-"

"Quiet!" interrupted Nyssa coldly.

"I didn't think that it mattered because you don't care for me enough to be married and the marriage wasn't even legal" replied Oliver.

"I don't care enough? Does someone that doesn't care kill their sister for their husband?" Started Nyssa.

"You didn't have to help me on Yian Yu. I asked for help but you had the choice" interrupted Oliver.

"Be that as it may, I did and as for our marriage, It was legal. After the ceremony my father had one of this servants send papers off to the government making it legal in every country and continent on the planet. We are legally married and if I wanted to be free I could have been long ago" finished Nyssa.

To say Oliver was shocked would have been an understatement. If he had known he wouldn't have married Felicity or at least without talking to Nyssa. But was she this angry and upset over this or was there something more?

"I didn't know about the papers. I would have talked to you about the marriage if I had known" said Oliver.

"What do you mean, you didn't know about the papers? My father told you about them in the dining room. I was there sitting next to you at the time".

"I don't remember much about our marriage, Nyssa" said Oliver confused.

"What? You don't remember anything? What do you remember?" asked Nyssa worried.

"I remember your father ordering our betrothal. You being angry at me, when I wasn't on missions of course and our wedding ceremony were you tried to kill me" said Oliver.

"Out of the three things you have just said, only the first one was correct" replied Nyssa upset.

"Ok, just what the hell is going on?!" demanded Felicity.

"It's funny, I don't remember asking for presence in this conversation" retorted Nyssa coldly.

"John, Thea, Felicity. Can you give us some privacy? I need to talk with Nyssa about somethings" said Oliver, looking away from them.

Giving Oliver's back a long stare, John did as he asked. Come on, let's give them some time. Walking to another section of the bunker.

"Now that we are alone, I can ask you more person questions about your relationship" said Nyssa.

"Like what?" asked Oliver.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" asked Nyssa worried that he didn't.

Oliver was about to reply when he saw the look in her eyes and stared into them trying harder to remember. Hearing those words and looking directly into her eyes brought memories up that he thought were long gone. Everything was coming back now. From her smile when Ra's ordered the betrothal, spending their time together telling each other about their lives until nothing was left but the future, cuddled up together everynight in his bed and finally Ra's moving up the time of their marriage to happen sooner. Then their wedding night, it was the best night of his life and Nyssa's as well.

"I remember…" said Oliver coming out of his memories.

"You do?" asked Nyssa smiling warily.

"I do" said Oliver smiling.

In a second Nyssa had crossed the space between them and crushed herself to him, wrapping her arms around him. A few moments later Oliver had his around her as well.

"How did I lose my memories and who did it?" asked Oliver angry. Stepping back to look at her still in his arms.

"As for who did it. My guess is the same person who you have just married a couple of weeks ago. There is only one way I know how to alter someone's memories so she would have needed help. I guessing this person is now dead but it's how he got the league from you" said Nyssa.

"So Malcolm and Felicity were working together behind our backs. Giving me the drug in my drinks and allowing both of them what they wanted" said Oliver.

"Yes and we lost nearly three years of being together, the league and everything else" replied Nyssa sadly.

"Do you remember what you promised me after we were married, Oliver?" asked Nyssa.

"I promised that you wouldn't be some trophy and that you would be more than that. You would be my equal and my...only Lady" recounted Oliver.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smile and stare into his eyes. "And am I your only Lady, Husband?" asked Nyssa seductively.

"No but I will correct my mistake" said Oliver, kissing her.

Breaking apart Oliver goes to get the others and comes back.

"So, what's happening?" asked Thea.

"I am going…" started Oliver

"I am going to kill her" interrupted Nyssa.

"What, you can't do that!" Shouted Felicity.

"Yes I can. You have taken my husband and League law allows me to confront you in mortal combat to take him back" retorted Nyssa.

"Your not serious? Oliver, tell me shes not serious" demanded Felicity.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't stop her from attacking you. It's League law" explained Oliver. Shocking everyone but Nyssa.

Nyssa advances on Felicity before making her first move. Moving quickly Nyssa strikes at her stomach and throat before spinning around Felicity and back kicking her behind the knee breaking it.

John went to intervene but Thea held him back.

Lifting her head up by the hair, Nyssa stares coldly down at Felicity. "You thought that you could alter his memories and no one would find out? Big Mistake!"

Letting go of her hair she pulled out her sword and got ready to finish it. "No one takes my beloved husband from me" stated Nyssa coldly and possessively.

Plunging the sword through Felicity's chest and taking it back out before wiping the blood off on her and walking over to Oliver, sheathing her sword.

"So beloved, can we go home?" asked Nyssa

"Yes, My wife. We can" said Oliver, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.


End file.
